User talk:Kdom
Kdom/Archive 1 Forum I was thinking of making Users to be banned a forum too, but my connection has been on and off working all day. I got the canidates for deletion done out of determination and stopped because of it, otherwise that would have been forumed today. Darn stupid thing start halfway through creating the latest forum. >_<' I have no overall opinion, but I thought I'd at least let you know what I was planning to do, so you can think about it. Plus... I'd like opinions myself here. (Ain't I cheeky? :-P ) One-Winged Hawk 18:40, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps, I'm just trying to work out how to retire the seldom read Community portasl page here since the forum sees more use then it. One-Winged Hawk 20:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) @Kdom: No objection. Tipota 00:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I think that that making Forum:Candidates for Deletion and Forum:Users to be Banned "stickied threads" is not very good. They are not threads, they are subforums. There is no difference between them and, for example, Forum:Wikia Appearance. The forum structure should reflect it. Ruxax 20:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) @Kdom: You forgot to create the Forumheader/Speedy Ban and Forumheader/Users to be Banned templates. Tipota 23:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I really don't see advantages in making Forum:Candidates for Deletion and Forum:Users to be Banned stickied "threads" instead of forum subsections as they should be. In the latter case they are seen from Forum:Index, in the former not. Please answer something. Ruxax 20:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ops, sorry, I forgot "not" in the first sentence in my first post (changed now). They should be like Forum:Wikia Appearance or Forum:The Forum. And links to them should be added to Template:Forum Wikia Nav. In that case they would be accessible from all subforums related to site problems and from forum's index. Ruxax 21:43, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Thatch After reading the short description of Thatch's death on his page I sincerely thought it needed more detail being that Thatch's death had everything to do with the Whitebeard War Saga. What I wrote went into detail about how Thatch died for Blackbeards goals and how that in doing so started a chain of events, all caused by Blackbeard, that started a war and lead to the death of two more characters, Ace and Whitebeard, in the story. If you go onto all the other character pages here they go into detail however Thatch himself has very little. Although his page said it and although his character was minor his death was a significant to the story of One Piece. I think what I wrote should be put back in. You asked, what has it to do with Thatch, and I told you.CaptainDes May 16, 2010 Forget it then. I've seriously done a lot more on this site as just an IP Address and none of that was ever changed so I'll just go back to being just that a random unregistered user again since my previous work was tolerated. BTW, somebody keep a watch on this person, 205.202.120.216. Doesn't matter if it was temporary. Saying that Teach has a nine inch (xxx)... and that San Juan Wolf porked a bunch of women, he should not be allowed. Followed Pages I use the old watchlist interface (available by link). Ruxax 22:04, May 16, 2010 (UTC) categories Sorry.I had forgotten about the images part. Sir Crocodile Well if you read the original Japanese raws when he is introduced you can see that his name is spelled　サー•クロコダイル chapter 155、 the Japanese site when introducing him also calls him サー•クロコダイル: http://www.j-onepiece.com/chapter02/story/story5_1.html. Characters occasionally, including Nico Robin, call him サー•クロコダイル. I was inclinded to think that this was only a title as a Royal Shichibukia until I read chapter 540 in the original Japanese, which still introduced him as サー•クロコダイル. Having the title Sir after being revoked of his status as a Shichibukai. Also this isn't a title of the Shichibukai at all. When Jinbei is introduced, his name is simply stated as ジンベエ not サー•ジンベエ. So I'm inclined to go with the original Japanese manga over the character book. What do you think? Toggling Sure, why not the toggle code is much better than NavFrame. I personally want to use toggle on 4kids edits pages. You mean Common.js not .css right?Tipota 09:44, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Inputed into our Common.js. Try testing it out if it works. I'm a bit unsure how it works.Mugiwara Franky 00:00, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Monkey D. Luffy Edits Yes, I'm trying to bring the Monkey D. Luffy page back to the way it was so I'd appreciate it if you didn't undo those edits. I mean I really don't see the point in having that box that has 6 tabs that say introduction, personality and appearance, abilities and powers, history, character development, and misc. when all the information was on the same page to begin with. Franky103 12:07, June 5, 2010 (UTC) *Jaw drops* * (keels over) --Reikson 19:00, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Wait. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT! The symbols... wait a minute... so GANMEN would be written vertically, and the pronunciation symbols were placed to its right... sorta like what's seen here? Then isn't it possible that it would've been written as GANMEN in big letters, and ガンメン be spaced evenly apart, from up to down, without the ス included at the very end because that's meant for the symbols that's supposed to be pronounced supekutoramu? --Reikson 19:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) REALLY?!? ス is included at the very end of GANMEN's pronunciation?!? I understand if ス is actually located in between GANMEN and 残像, but... really? --Reikson 20:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: SBS Oh, and, um... when did I say I was fluent in Japanese? I simply cobble together my explanations and arguments from half-assed dictionaries and translation engines. It's only a fluke, really, that I get anything right at all. --Reikson 20:02, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Toggling Sorry, I really don't have any time now. Ruxax 20:57, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Double Spread table Ah, sorry about that. I saw a few single color pages in the table as well, so I thought I should include all of them. Should the other ones be taken out as well? YazzyDream 00:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I think that's a nice idea. --YazzyDream 09:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Help with email Could I maybe get some help with this? Thanks. The Pope 02:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Shonen Jump cover date I don’t know the real reason but I know that the first issue for the new year released the first Monday of December. If we change all release dates to 'Cover date' them do it. Tipota 19:56, June 24, 2010 (UTC) The gap is not always 2 weeks. Tipota 20:16, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I checked the covers and it seems to work. Tipota 21:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Image Guidelines I think we should create a template with this message or something like this, what you think? I suggest you read our Image Guidelines before uploading images again. Really try to be carefull when you upload images, in particular *Don't upload watermarked images *Don't upload images wich watermark has obviously been erased, that's not the solution. The solution is to wait for another clean or to use the raw *Don't upload 3 times the same picture under different names, use the upload new version tool instead *Don't upload image with random number names. Find an appropriate name that shortly describe the picture *Don't upload image that are already in the wiki. You can use the search tool or the different *Don't upload image that are already in the wiki, under random number names, especially when it happens that this random number is already use for a complete different topic taken from here. Tipota 21:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template again Uh... was it that font didn't have a closing tag? SimAnt 21:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I not sure, if I understand what exactly you trying to do but… # change color="# }" --> color=" }" so you can use the "RED", "GREEN"... code colors. # don't duplicate the gallery code see Sandbox Template4. Tipota 13:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Do you know when Kaidou and Big Mom will appear? I really wanna know! - Copper5 Kurono Nezumi and Gu Kurono Nezumi and Gu are unnamed characters. What should we do? --Klobis 08:06, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Ichigo kurosaki1979 does not seem to have the source of information. He is the only person who showed the names. Gu's name does not come out to the movie either. --Klobis 09:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : Their names are completely wrong. There are no sources even if we wait. It is necessary to do something. --Klobis 11:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Images: Anime vs Manga It's true, we ARE loosing good manga images, now even more since the anime has started to draw the character's face smashed up when he isn't very close to the screen. At the moment there're the Admirals image in Marineford and Shichibukai in MF as well. Both are being replaced by the anime version, even though I think the manga version is better, you can give your opinion in the Admiral's talk page, that would help settle things up. GMTails 21:37, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Image historical Sorry, I don’t know how to do that. *Why don't you remove the gallery and use the external link? *or *or Tipota 22:30, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Projects Before if join the discussion I suggest to do something like this and create group of editors who will work on certain sections on episodes and chapter pages. What you think? --Tipota 00:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 593... And more ;) May I have the pleasure to edit chapter 593, writing the Summary? I might hep with some old ones as well ;) Aldarinor 12:42, July 22, 2010 (UTC) May I play a part in this? The members would be 3 instead of 2 ;) Aldarinor 17:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) It's a pleasure ;) Aldarinor 17:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Is the chapter's summary ok? ;) Aldarinor 18:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm having some problems understanding the main points of what a chapter page should look like... What's the difference between the quick and the extensive summary? I mean, it's certainly the length, it's obvious, but what one should we use? And what about attacks, we have to write about attacks to? Aldarinor 18:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Edited chapter 593... Better now? ;) Aldarinor 20:23, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, also made some starting edits to other recent chapters... Just let me know if they are ok this way ;) Aldarinor 20:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) "Don't worry, be happy!" xD These days I'll try to edit some more Chapters as well ;) Aldarinor 17:45, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Shonen Jump No prob, I'll get right to it. Shonen Jump No prob, I'll get right to it. YazzyDream 22:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC)